ewffandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Venomus
Venomus – były wrestler, który w 2008 i 2009 roku był zatrudniony w High Voltage Wrestling i w Extreme Wrestling Federation. Opis Wysoki dobrze zbudowany. Umięśniony ale bez przesady. Dość młody (ok. 23 lata w 2008 roku). Krótkie czarne włosy na jeża, bez zarostu. Na oczach ma wymalowane dwie ośmioramienne czarne gwiazdy z jadowitozieloną obwódką (makijaż ala Warrior albo stary Sting). Nosi czarne spodnie z jadowitozielonymi napisami "Venomus" wzdłuż nóg, takież same buty (średnio długie) oraz czarne rękawice bez palców (motocyklowe). Czasami nosi czarną koszulkę (bezrękawnik) z napisem "Feel my Venom" (oczywiście jadowitozielonym) z przodu i "Venomizing!" z tyłu. Ven zainteresował się wrestlingiem już w dzieciństwie. W wieku 16 lat postanowił, że zostanie pro wrestlerem. Ćwiczył wytrwale oraz brał udział w osiedlowej "federacji" w której lali się wszyscy bez zbędnych zasad a więc umie ryzykować. Swój debiut jako zawodowiec chciał wykonać w 2006 roku, w Attitude Wrestling Federation jednak organizacja upadła zanim zdążył podpisać kontrakt. Druga okazja nadarzyła się w 2007 roku podczas reaktywacji Extreme Wrestling Federation. Jednak Venomus uznał, że jeszcze nie jest gotów... dalej wytrwale ćwiczył i czekał aż czas nadejdzie... I nadszedł na początku marca 2008 roku gdy dowiedział się, że młoda organizacja High Voltage Wrestling przejmuje schedę po EWF i potrzebuje świeżej krwi... Niestety po kilku galach i PPV okazało się, że HVW zostało zdradzone i wchłonięte przez EWF. Ven, wraz ze świeżo zdobytym pasem HVW Pro Pain Championship walczył w kilku galach federacji Felipe Castro, lecz gdy rozeszły się wieści, że Piotr Balicki planuje wskrzesić High Voltage, The Poison nie namyślał się długo i powrócił na stare śmieci szukając nowych wyzwań... Ven miewa zmienne nastroje... raz jest otwarty za chwile potrafi być mroczny, jednak nigdy nie atakuje kogoś w gniewie i nie ma większych problemów z psychiką. Jest otwarty na wywiady i chętnie je daje. Zazwyczaj nie miesza z błotem oponentów i umie docenić oraz uszanować godnego przeciwnika. Lubi cynicznie dowcipkować, co nie zawsze jednak zaskarbia mu przychylność innych (czytaj: nie podzielają jego poczucia humoru). Jego celem jest oczywiście pas HVW Heavy Weight Championa bądź odzyskanie tytułu Pro Pain. Zastanawiał się nad kariera teamową ale dopiero gdy znajdzie odpowiedniego partnera (na razie walczył tylko razem z pewnym czerwonookim harleyowcem, ale nie wiadomo jak potoczy się ich dalsza "współpraca". Teraz gdy nabrał już szacunek fanów oraz doświadczenie w występach zarówno w HVW jak i EWF jest gotowy na dalsze sukcesy i rozwój kariery. Entrance Gdy Venomus wchodzi gasną światła i na Volt'atronie pokazują się hasła "Venomus" i "Fell my Venom" koloru zieleni... takie same światła wirują na arenie. Pokazywane są urywki z jego walk (ostatnio zwłaszcza często pokazywana jest jego hardcore'owa akcja z Baltic Mayhem, czyli Diving Elbow Drop ze szczytu klatki na stół z drutem kolczastym, co pozwoliło mu zdobyć tytuł). Po solówce gitarowej theme'u światła się zapalają i przy fajerwerkach widać jak Ven stoi ze skrzyżowanymi na klacie ramionami a ręce ma złożone w Vałki (o tym w Tauntach) czasami przybija piątki fanom...zależnie od nastroju albo powoli zmierza w stronę ringu albo wręcz przeciwnie szybko wbiega na matę. Przed wejściem na ring zazwyczaj ściąga swojego t-shirta i rzuca w publiczność. Taunty *Vałki: składa palce w litere "V" (po dwa palce) krzyżując ręce na klacie. *Venomizing: tak jak "Suck it!" DX Catchprases *"Fell my Venom"- przed walką, przed finisherem *"Venomizing"- gdy wygrywa (łączy częstoz Vałkami) *"I am the Poison of High Voltage"- by usadzić kogoś gdy cwaniakuje Ciosy *'Venomous Fang' Powebomb *'Slowly Poison' Death Lock/Sharpshooter *Buldog *Clothesline *DDT *Piledriver *Camel clutch *Dropkick *Big Elbowdrop *Venomus Splash Splash Osiągnięcia *'High Voltage Wrestling' **2 x HVW Pro Pain Championship **Srebrny medalista HVW Pro Pain Games Bilans walk (2-0-2/7-0-7) Objaśnienia tabeli Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy HVW Kategoria:Byli wrestlerzy EWF